Beyond the Past
by Gwenog Jones
Summary: Argus Filch tries to come to grips with the horrors in his past in order to submit to the wave of sensuality and love? overtaking him.
1. Skulking

Beyond the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other names, places, or ideas related to the

world of Harry Potter. They are the property of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1. Skulking

Argus Filch was skulking. He was very good at skulking. In fact, if you asked him to make a list of his best qualities, and he actually consented to do it, skulking would be at the top. Well, if he was being entirely honest, it would have been third on the list, after writing poetry and singing, but he was almost never entirely honest. So, if he made a list of his best qualities, he would definitely put skulking at the top. It seemed more honorable and intimidating to him, and perhaps a little mysterious. He liked those feelings. He certainly didn't want anyone to know that he was good at poetry and singing. They were namby-pamby and acceptable. Skulking was definitely not a generally approved good quality. Besides, he didn't enjoy singing or writing poetry, at least not anymore, but skulking was one of the few things that he enjoyed in life.

At the moment he was skulking outside the library—trying to observe a certain female denizen of Hogwarts. "Stalking" would have been a better word for what he had recently taken to doing, but he preferred "skulking." "Stalking" sounded too prosaic, or so he would have thought if he had known the word "prosaic." Ah, but skulking had a nice ring to it—it was comprised of stealth, enveloping oneself in darkness, lurking in corners, cunning, and being withdrawn and concealed both emotionally and physically, but Argus felt there was something more involved: a constant sneer and an attitude of disdainfulness. However, at the moment Argus wasn't trying to define words, he seldom did. He was deep in thought. Or rather deep in watch—for that was what he was doing; watching.

It was late at night and the cool breezes of September held a strong fragrance of autumn. Argus hated both September and night breezes. He hated the wind because it made his joints ache and he hated September because it meant the beginning of another school year. All-in-all, it was a very depressing time of the year for Argus. But this year was different. This year there was a woman.

Granted, there had always been women and this particular woman had been at Hogwarts for several years, but unlike any other year, Argus had felt a sexual attraction for a woman. This in itself was rather remarkable as Argus hadn't felt such an attraction for several years, but what was even more remarkable was that this attraction was so strong that Filch had taken to watching this woman every chance he could, as he was doing very intently now.

On this particular night, Argus had been watching her work in the library for over an hour. The rest of the castle was asleep, and had been for a long time. He sighed; it wasn't often that he could watch her so openly. During the day, she was surrounded by students (Or blithering idiots as Argus preferred to think of them) who wanted to pilfer her knowledge and waste her time with their incessant questions and pleas for advice. There was also the matter of daylight. It was much easier to observe her unnoticed at night.

Argus shifted back slightly in order to be hidden deeper in the shadows masking the entrance to the library, as the object of his desire stood up from where she was sitting to find another book. He watched her body sway to a silent song as she made her way to a bookshelf, and let out a silent gasp. "Gods, is she beautiful," he thought, as he felt an unfamiliar twinge in his loin. He was shocked by the physical response that just the sight of her perfectly symmetrical form could elicit form him.

She was now caressing the spines of several books with a gleam in her eye and a look of adoration on her face. Argus wanted her to look at him like that. "No," he thought, "I don't want her love, just her body. I want her to look at me with eyes full of passion, desire, but never love. I wouldn't mind that caress though…" Argus knew his desires were far-fetched, no one, especially not her had ever looked at him like that, but he couldn't stop the fantasies from coming.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by something brushing against his leg. He jumped back, startled, and looked down into the face of his only friend, his cat, Mrs. Norris. "Ah, my pet," whispered Filch, "I can't remember the last time that you were able to scare me like that. Not since we were young…" His voice tapered off and he swallowed the lump that had suddenly risen to his throat. Such thoughts were too painful.

Mrs. Norris looked up at him reproachfully, the droop of her mouth and eyes, along with a pitiful little mew, clearly saying "I know what you were doing before I got here and I most definitely do not approve." Filch glared down at her.

It was this momentary distraction that caused Argus to not realize that his beauty had packed her things and was headed for him. He had been so preoccupied glaring at his cat, that he hadn't even realized that she had moved until she bumped right into him. He gasped at the same moment that an abject look of sheer terror fixed itself on her face.

"G-g-good even-n-ning Mr. Filch," stammered a shaky Hermione Granger.

A/N: Well, there's my first ever chapter of a story that promises to be pretty long. Tell me what you think of it. R&R people! Please.


	2. Punishment and Dreams

Beyond the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other names, places, or ideas related to the world of Harry Potter. They are the property of J.K. Rowling.

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait—I had logistical trouble with this chapter. I know how I wanted it to go, but I seemed to have trouble getting there. Thanks to all who reviewed. Enjoy!

Chapter 2. Punishment and Dreams

Hermione stumbled back a few paces away from the school caretaker. Argus, just as shocked as Hermione, took a step back also while carefully schooling his face into his usual look of disdain. "What do you think you are doing out of bed so late at night?" sneered Filch as he did his best to appear like his usual terrifying self. Hermione whimpered while taking another step back into the library. If this had been any other student, Argus would have taken great pleasure in the fear that permeated the air. Hermione's fear induced adrenaline rush was a tangible thing between them. Argus could taste the heady scent on the air. As it was, he did _not _particularly enjoy tormenting her in this way, but he knew that there was no way around it.

Argus advanced a step towards Hermione to compensate for the several she had taken back, successfully pinning her against a desk. Hermione clutched an extremely large tome to herself as if it were a sacred relic that could protect her from the wrath (And in her opinion evil) that now stood in close proximity to her. "Well girl, I asked you a question" Argus snarled in his coldest voice, all the while admiring the way her eyes shone in the near darkness. Finally regaining her voice, Hermione stammered out,

"I left a-a…a bit of homework late over this weekend so that I could go to the Quidditch game, and I was just finishing up what I had left so that I don't get into trouble tomorrow." Though she had started out rather unsure, the last part came out in a rush and she was left rather breathless by the end of her statement. _Oh Merlin_, thought Hermione frantically, _I just lied to an adult…oh no what have I done!_ Another voice answered the first, _Hermione, there was nothing to be done for it—you had to lie! Now just stick to the charade or there will be even _more_ hell to pay!_

Argus observed her with a calculating stare. He knew her well enough to know that she wasn't being honest. Her character would not allow such procrastination. _Hmm,_ Argus mused, _whatever she's doing, it must be pretty important for her to be rule breaking and lying. I'll leave her to it…for now. _

"Homework, did you say?"

Hermione gave a jerky nod, her hand instinctively covering the spine and thereby the title of the book that she was so desperately clutching. Argus watched her hands for a moment. He was close enough to see the sweat that she was inadvertently smearing all over the book. He laughed to himself, _Dear, dear, Irma would not appreciate that. Not at all_. Argus couldn't restrain a slight chuckle at the thought of what Irma would say to this delectable girl if she saw Hermione using it for a shield. Hermione's eyes widened as she heard the quickly suppressed laugh. She clutched the giant volume all the harder. Argus watched as her face became paler and her knuckles turned a bright white. _He's toying with me_, groaned Hermione to herself, while mentally stealing her body for the worst. In fact Argus was _not_ toying with her…he was thinking of how he would _like_ to toy with her.

The sight of Hermione's clenched fingers seemed to entrance Argus, and being a squib, he could do nothing to fight the magic. _Gods those hands…I would make them turn whiter…as they held on to me for dear life…waves of pleasure threatening to send her over the edge…_Argus started to reach towards her, all thoughts not related to her ravishment driven from his mind. It wasn't until Hermione flinched that he snapped to. _Merlin, good boy, get out of here well you still can!_

"Homework is no excuse for breaking school rules!" Argus bellowed, recollecting himself and locking away his rampant hormones. "What shall we do…I can think of some very…," he paused, searching for the right word "appropriate punishments. However, the Headmaster calls these…punishments…torture, and has forbidden me to use them on students." He smirked to himself at the memory of flogging Lockhart after having caught him with some students…doing some rather improper things The students didn't tell…they were afraid of being expelled, and Lockhart was rather fond of his job…as for himself, he had his reasons. Dumbledore had never said he couldn't torture the _teachers_…Argus was pulled from his sweet memories by a whimper. It seemed that the only word Hermione's terrified brain had understood was "torture."

"Ah, yes…I would indeed very much like to torture you…," _but only if you were willing_, thought Argus, "…be that as it may, I cannot. You will serve a detention with me tomorrow…and Tuesday, in fact, for the rest of the school week. I will see you at my office tomorrow at eight pm sharp. I now suggest that you get to bed." Argus sneered down at her. She nodded and began to scamper off in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

_Whew_, thought Hermione as she hurried off to bed, _I can't believe that I escaped that nasty situation practically unscathed!_

_Whew, _thought Argus as he slipped once again into the shadows and quietly began to follow Hermione to her common room, _I can't believe that I escaped that nasty situation pretty much unhurt!_

After watching Hermione slip behind the portrait of the Fat Lady, Argus sighed deeply to himself. "What a long day this has been," he muttered aloud. His hands snaked up through his longish gray hair, and began to massage his throbbing temples. A soft mew just in front of him announced the return of his cat, whom, he was ashamed to admit; he hadn't even noticed was gone. Mrs. Norris gave him a reproachful glare. This was too much for Filch's already strained nerves. He hissed,

"If you don't like the way that I live my life, then you can bloody well get out of it!" He immediately regretted his harsh words. He watched in silence as his only friend in the world gave him a hurt look before turning tail and running away, her pitiful mews sounding almost like human sobs. "DAMN FEMALES!" His anguished bellow resounded around the empty corridor. For a split moment he was afraid that he might have woken someone up, but only silence responded to him, as his echoing voice died away. Like so many other times in his life, Argus Filch was invisible to the rest of the world.

It took Argus longer than usual to make his way down to his dungeon office. His feet seemed weighted with lead…but it was not this burden that consumed his time and energy. It was his leaden heart that seemed to be trying to drag him down into a deep, black chasm. Argus walked in a haze, his eyes filled with unshed tears, and long buried pain. He could see the chasm stretching its mouth wide, ready for him to enter. His feet seemed to push him closer to the yawning expanse. He felt a cold wind whip across his face and was jolted back to reality, finding himself precariously perched on the railing of a balcony. _Buck up boy! You've endured worse_…Argus shook himself and climbed down off of the railing. He proceeded on towards the dungeons and bed, tightly reigning in his darker thoughts. He finally reached his battered door, and whispered the password that Dumbledore had set for his rooms this year, "Fuzzy Slippers." His door creaked open with a sigh that seemed to reflect Argus' inner turmoil. Filch shuffled in to his dank office and walked to a filing cabinet next to his desk. He opened the top drawer and stuck his hand inside of it. The filing cabinet disappeared to be replaced by another battered door. Argus pushed this one open with little difficulty and entered his private rooms.

Despite the rather nice, clean décor, Argus instantly felt awkward and ill at ease. He had been living here for many years now, but he had not yet overcome his feelings of discomfort that his rooms seemed to radiate. Slipping off his shoes and his overcoat, he slid into his bed, otherwise fully clothed. His emotional distress caused him to be exhausted, and his breathing quickly became slow and deep, as his consciousness left him. Only now, in the arms of sleep, did he feel at home.

_A young boy with shining black hair and grayish-blue eyes jumped over a stile in a large field. He managed to clear the small height, but fell on the landing, smearing his clothes with mud and getting a mouthful as well. He quickly jumped up, and continued to run while spitting behind him. His legs and lungs were starting to burn in protest, but all he did in response was wipe a dirty hand across his mouth. He turned sharply around an outcropping of trees, almost falling again. There it was, home._

_In a little valley before him lay an old and sprawling house, not a mansion, but very large and roomy. Its construction and size were not important, for it exuded a sense of welcome and friendliness. Upon seeing it, the little boy spurred his tiring body faster. He came to the slight hill, and could no longer control his speed. His arms pin wheeled before he lost his footing, fell, and began the painful process of rolling down the gravel drive. He came to a stop at the feet of a tall boy with smiling, intelligent eyes. His eldest brother bent down to pick him up, chuckling at his appearance. An exasperated sigh from a beautiful woman standing a few feet away, hinted at future trouble, but that could wait, as the tall boy firmly hugged his youngest brother. He smiled down into the shining eyes, and said, "It's good to see you again Argus."_

Argus Filch smiled in his sleep as the memory of his brother faded to be replaced by another, equally happy one

_The same young boy was walking along beside a beautiful chestnut mare. It was a gorgeous day and the sun was shining upon the long golden hair of a graceful young girl. She was only four, five years younger than her elder brother, but there was a fast friendship between the two youngest members of the Filch family. Argus was careful to lead the horse smoothly along the ground. They came to a shady corner of the lawn. The horse automatically stopped, knowing that this would be his young masters' stopping point. "Argus?" the young girl astride the horse asked. _

"_Yes, Athena?" he replied as he stared up lovingly into the face of his only sister. _

"_Could you help me down?" Athena implored, her gray eyes flitting about their beautiful surroundings before coming to rest on the face of her brother._

"_Sure thing 'Thena," Argus smiled, "But you'll have to stop squirming like that"_

"_I'm not squirming Argus!"_

"_You are too Athena."_

"_Am not!" Athena said petulantly._

"_You're right, you're not," Argus laughed indulgently._

_It was a game they often played, but neither ever tired of their little verbal battles. Athena always won and this suited them both fine. Everyone in the Filch family knew that Athena had Argus wrapped around her little finger. Argus knew it too, but he would never admit it. Argus was a doting older brother, and indeed how could he not be? Athena was stunningly beautiful, powerfully magical, kind, and intelligent; despite her young age. When she got in a temper, which was rare, she couldn't be controlled by anyone, even though her mom was a very talented witch and her father an equally talented wizard. This was not why Argus was always at her beck and call, he just genuinely adored her._

_Argus stretched out his arms and gingerly lifted his young sister out of the saddle and onto the thick cushion of grass. He tied the horses' reins to a low branch and pulled two apples out of the saddle bag. He handed one to his sister and flopped down under the tree, resting his head on its trunk. Athena scooted over to him and lay back with her head on his chest. The two stared lazily up at the clouds eating their apples in companionable silence. In this moment life seemed perfect._

_Their peaceful laziness was interrupted by a shout coming from a boy mounted on a broom. "Ah, Arg' 'Thena! There you are! We've been looking for you." He jumped off his broom with a flourish, landing like a cat in front of his two younger siblings. "APOLLO! ARCHIMEDES!" the boy bellowed over his shoulder, "I'VE FOUND THEM!" The vociferous boy of 14 turned back around to face Athena and Argus. _

"_Hey Aristotle!" Argus said to his elder brother. "Why are you guys looking for us?" Aristotle gave his youngest brother a condescending look before replying,_

"_Come on Argus. The three of us are leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow; you should be spending the day with us. We won't see you again until Christmas."_

"_Oh," Argus replied, feeling rather small. "I'd forgotten."_

"'_T's no problem," Aristotle clapped his younger brother's shoulder fondly. "I myself have been trying to forget that our dear brother is starting school this year. It will be hell with him running around stealing all the girls."_

_Argus snorted. His brother Archimedes, who had turned eleven this summer, was by far the best looking male member of the family. Both Apollo, Argus' eldest brother, and Aristotle were good looking, but eleven year old Archimedes was drop-dead gorgeous. Grown women fantasized about him. He looked the epitome of every woman's ideal sex toy, and he wasn't wont to let anyone forget it. He was also the biggest git in the family. Argus had heard Apollo and Aristotle say that if both of Archimedes' heads were the same size, then he really would be every woman's fantasy. All in all, the idea of Archimedes stealing girls away from Aristotle was laughable. Archimedes was handsome, yes, but Aristotle, the Ravenclaw keeper, was a hilarious and popular trouble maker, whom everyone loved. Archimedes would get the sex, but Apollo and Aristotle would get the girls._

_Lost in thought about his elder brothers' eminent return to school, Argus didn't realize that Apollo and Archimedes were dropping out of the sky, until Archimedes made a very ungraceful landing on top of his head. Argus snorted. _The broom can't support his big heads!

_Archimedes glared at him. It was clear that he was about to say something mean, but Apollo forestalled him by hauling an angry Athena out of the tree. Argus jumped to his feet, not having realized that his sister had been climbing the tree at all. A guilty lump rose to his throat as his eldest brother gave him a sad and reproving look. Apollo was Argus' favorite brother and he hated to disappoint him. Argus opened his mouth to apologize, but Apollo shook his head and instead asked him. "Give us a song, eh Argus?" Argus immediately opened his mouth and began to sing a beautiful song. After he finished, he sang another, and another. The Filch children spent the rest of the afternoon in this happy manner._

Argus stirred in his sleep, a happy smile spread wide across his features, but as always with his dreams, the happy moments of his childhood were all too soon replaced with sadder, darker ones.

_A dark mist seemed to permeate the air, chilling the Filch children as they sat around the tree. Argus watched as his brothers disappeared, and then as Athena's face too slipped away. He then found himself standing in front of a mirror, looking at an older, wearier face. The shining lights of the blue-gray eyes were almost completely blackened by sadness. A noise startled him, and he turned around to meet the cold, cruel eyes of his cousin, Ares. The two boys were the same age, but had always despised one another. Ares was smirking at Argus, with a cold, calculating stare. Argus seemed to feel cold all over when he was in the same room with Ares. Actually, he seemed to get the same cold feeling when he was in a room with any member of Ares' immediate family. Ares reached his hands deep into his robes. Argus froze, but Ares wasn't doing anything vile, at the moment._

"_So," Ares said in the tone of a superior talking to an inferior unintelligent person._

"_So, what?" Argus replied wearily._

"_I've heard that your father, my dear, _beloved _Uncle Asclepius, has finally gone 'round the bend." Argus' hands balled into fists, but he gave no other indication that Ares' words had affected him at all. "I've heard," Ares continued in a soft mocking tone, "that he has even taken to beating you…and doing much worse to my dear little cousin Athena."_

"_That's not true," Argus whispered in a hoarse voice._

"_Which part?" Ares asked, in a silky voice. "Because I know for a fact that Uncle A. has been doing stuff to Athena. How sad, my sister Arachne was to find out that he was fucki—" His last word was stopped as Argus' fist shot out and hit him squarely on the mouth._

"_THAT IS NOT TRUE YOU…" but Argus broke off as Ares pulled out his wand._

_Ares smiled wolfishly at his cousin. "You rose to the bait Argus." He pointed his wand at his cousins' throat. "Self-defense, you know…" Ares let his words hang in the air. Argus gulped, his eyes shifting around the room, looking for a way out. "What are you going to do Argus? A little squib like you…look around. Your mother's dead. She can't save you now…" _

_Argus screamed and everything turned black._

Argus awoke with a start, awakened by his own screams. He was drenched in sweat. Shaking, he rolled over and vomited over the side of the bed. He flopped back down, so that he was lying on his back. A soft furry thing jumped on his chest. Mrs. Norris nuzzled his cheek with her nose, all previous offences forgotten. Argus put his arms around the cat. The only one who had always been there for him. Not even…not even…He began to cry into her thick hair, matting it down with his tears. He lay awake the rest of the night sobbing.

A/N: Well, that was rather longer than the last chapter. Hope it didn't get too boring for you. There will be more Hermione/ Filch action soon---I promise! Well, now that you've read, please REVIEW! Oh, and if you are curious about the "Lockhart doing some inappropriate things with some students" incident, be on the lookout for a oneshot that I am writing, which will explain all. I hope to get it up soon.


	3. A Stiff Neck

Beyond the Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other names, places, or ideas related to the world of Harry Potter. They are the property of J.K. Rowling.**

Xxx

**A/N I am soooooooo sorry for the long wait. I have been really busy and stressed with college auditions. They are almost over, so I am hoping to update more frequently. Again, I am really sorry. Well, read and enjoy (and review!).**

Chapter 3: A Stiff Neck

Argus Filch arose early the next morning. He had lain awake all night and eventually the desire to sleep left him as he was enticed by that other sweet seductress: food. As Argus made his way slowly down to the kitchens, he could feel his sore muscles groan in protest. His night of tossing and turning had wreaked havoc on his body. The job of caretaker at a magical school such as Hogwarts was very physical and Argus' body usually needed every minute of sleep that it could get in order to repair itself in preparation for the next day.

Argus sighed. He loved walking along the deserted halls of the school during the early morning. He gingerly raised his arm and ran his hand through his tangled mane. He then let his hand drop to the back of his neck and he slowly began to massage his tense muscles. Argus let his arm drop in surprise as he realized that he was already outside of the kitchens. He rolled his head around his shoulders, hissing softly in pain as his neck screamed in protest. He then reached out his hand and tickled the pear, grabbed the handle as soon as it was visible and walked into the kitchens.

Despite the early hour, the house-elves were already bustling about in preparation for the morning's breakfast. One of the elves quickly spotted Argus and rushed over to him. In its squeaky and high-pitched voice, the elf asked, "Sir, whats can Worthington be getting yous?"

Argus smiled down into the face of his favorite house-elf. He loved the little creature's name. House-elves were usually known for giving their offspring short and snappy names. Someone had clearly forgotten to tell this to Worthington's mother, who also had a daughter that she named Chloetildge. "Well, Worthington," Argus replied, "today I would simply like some toast and coffee." The house-elf nodded and started to run away, anxious to please. This led Argus to shout after him, "_Plain_ toast this time!" The last time that Argus had come down to the kitchens for an early breakfast, Worthington had brought along a selection of over twenty jams, ranging from the normal ones such as strawberry and peach, to the more unusual tastes of pumpkin and coconut.

Worthington came running back in to view, precariously balancing a plate stacked high with toast, a whole coffee pot and a very pristine mug. "Heres you are sir!" Worthington exclaimed proudly as he unceremoniously plopped the toast and coffee onto a small circular table near the entrance. Argus sat down in the chair next to the table with a sigh, his stiff muscles still protesting to any movement. He poured himself a cup of steaming hot coffee and took a long drag of it, practically scalding his mouth.

"Ahhh, thanks Worthington," he said to the little elf still bobbing up and down at his shoulder. "Not only is the coffee amazing…" he took a big bite out of his toast, "…as is the toast, but your service keeps getting faster and faster!" The elf positively beamed back up at him.

"Is there more thats Worthington could be doing for sir?" inquired the house-elf, with marked admiration. "Worthington woulds do _anything_ for sir!"

Argus smiled again, the rarely used muscles of his mouth working slowly to comply. He shook his head and said, "No, I think that I am fine for now. Thank you." Worthington made a very low bow and turned away. Just as the elf took his first couple of steps, a thought came to Argus. "Worhington?"

The elf quickly turned around. "Yes sir?"

"Actually, I was wondering something." Here Argus paused.

The elf looked up at him expectantly for a moment before asking, "Yes?"

Argus shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "I…was wondering if you could give me information. About someone here at Hogwarts."

The elf stuck his little chest our proudly. "Of course Worthington can be doing this!"

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get in to trouble."

Worthington looked around them shiftily, his curiosity piqued. "Worthington will not bes getting in to trouble sir! Nots unless Worthington be telling sir about other teachers or the headmaster sir! We house-elves is not allowed to talk about the staff sir!"

Argus nodded. "That's okay. I want you to tell me everything you can about Hermione Granger. She's in Gryffindor. Do you know who I am talking about?"

The elf nodded excitedly. "Alright then Worthington, it's time for you to earn your toga!"

Xxx

Half an hour later, Argus Filch left the kitchens knowing everything there was to know about Hermione Granger. As it was still quite early in the morning, the only other beings to be roaming the Hogwarts' halls were ghosts. Argus was in pretty high spirits as he pondered what Worthington had told him. He knew Hermione's weaknesses, her strengths, her passions, her most embarrassing moments, her secret dreams and ambitions, and everything in between. These thoughts were a great distraction as they banished his dreams from the previous night and worked as a stimulant to help him overcome his lack of sufficient sleep.

It was a rare thing to see Argus Filch in high spirits. Indeed, it was quite unheard of to see him aimlessly wondering the corridors whistling. This is why Hermione Granger, who was also up early, did a double take when she saw who the joyful music belonged to. Upon seeing Argus Filch in such buoyant spirits Hermione became overwhelmed with shock and dropped the very large book that she was holding.

Argus jumped up in surprise after hearing a loud "thump." He turned around quickly and spotted a very scared looking Hermione. Argus had to quickly hide the smile that passed over his lips. "Granger," he sneered, "I can clearly see that you aren't as smart as some of the teachers say you are, otherwise you would have learned by now that you shouldn't be out of bed at…" he checked his watch, "four o'clock in the morning." An ashen Hermione only nodded. Argus continued with, "Well, it looks like you will be serving full day detentions on Saturday and Sunday as well. Go back to bed and don't forget to be down at my office at eight o'clock sharp." Hermione stood there mute for another moment before bending down to pick up her large book and running back up to the Gryffindor common room.

Argus smiled at her retreating form, enjoying the view. _Well_, he thought to himself, _two more days with Miss Granger all to myself_! As Hermione's form disappeared around a corner, Argus turned around and continued whistling.

XXX

Hermione made it back to the entrance to the Gryffindor common room with no further problems. The fat lady, thankfully, was in her frame. Unfortunately for Hermione, she was also snoring quite loudly. "Excuse me," Hermione said quietly. The fat lady continued right on with her snoring. "Excuse me," Hermione repeated louder. Still, the fat lady slept. "Excuse me please!" Hermione practically shouted. She saw the fat lady wake with a start, but then pretend to still be asleep. "Oh, no you don't," muttered Hermione under her breath. She then reached out her hand and started rapping quite loudly on the fat lady's frame. "I know you're awake so don't pretend you aren't! Don't make me take a page out of Sirius Black's book, because believe me I will!" The fat lady quickly opened her eyes at that.

"That's not a joking matter young lady!" the fat lady said in a sharp voice.

"Who said I was joking?" Hermione intoned sweetly. "The password's 'fwooper feathers.' Now open up!" The fat lady sighed as she had no choice but to swing forward and allow Hermione to climb through the portrait hole.

Hermione walked across the common room and flopped down into a chair near the fireplace. She stared at the embers for a while deep in thought. _This project is going to get me expelled!_ She then sighed and opened her very large, very old book.

XXX

"Hermione!" Harry Potter exclaimed as she came skidding in to the Transfiguration classroom mere seconds before the start of class. "Are you okay?"

Hermione took a few deep breaths before panting out, "I'm fine Harry, thanks." Harry and Ron exchanged a quizzical look.

"You don't look like you got any sleep Hermione. Are you sure there's nothing that you want to tell us?'

"I said I was fine Ronald!" she snapped back. Ron opened his mouth to say something else, but was stopped by the quick look that Harry shot him, which clearly said, "Just leave her alone, she'll tell us when she's ready." Instead of saying anything, Ron just shrugged. Harry was about to try and change the subject when Professor McGonagall entered the room.

"Good morning class," she said in her brisk manner. "Please pass in your homework." There was a great rustling as students dug in their bags to retrieve their parchments. Then they started to shuffle up to the front of the room to hand their essays to Professor McGonagall.

Ron and Harry were walking back to their seats when Ron froze suddenly. He had a strange expression on his face, which prompted Harry to ask, "What is it Ron?" Ron pointed to Hermione. Harry looked back and forth between his two best friends with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Hermione!" Ron said rushing towards her.

"Huh?" Hermione grunted.

"Didn't you do the homework?" asked a shocked Ron.

Hermione shot him a scathing look. "Of course I did!"

"Well," said Harry, who was catching on, "Aren't you going to turn it in?"

"What?" Hermione looked rather stunned. "Yes, I most certainly will!" Hermione quickly threw open her bag and pulled out a very bedraggled looking scroll. She then dashed up to Professor McGonagall, who was eyeing her with suspicion. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Professor!" Hermione exclaimed. The whole class, which had already returned to their seats, was watching with interest.

"It's quite alright Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall intoned rather loudly, before dropping her voice to ask, "Are you quite well Miss Granger?"

Hermione was rather taken aback by the question, but managed to nod and reply, "Yes, thank you ma'am." She then turned and walked back slowly to her seat.

While all of this was taking place, Harry and Ron were having a very nervous discussion. "Something is seriously wrong with Hermione!" whispered Ron urgently.

"Yeah," replied Harry, "I know. She was late to class and almost forgot to turn in her homework." Ron was starting to tick things off on his fingers.

"Not only that, but she only did one scroll! And it was in an awful sorry state. Besides, she is usually the first to hand her homework in. Not the last. Also—"

"Hold on a sec," Harry interrupted, "Only one scroll was required."

"Yeah, you and I know that mate, but to Hermione when a teacher asks for one scroll, she usually takes that to mean two." Harry nodded in understanding. "Also," Ron continued, "I didn't see her at breakfast this morning or at dinner last night or at all yesterday afternoon! I know for a fact that she wasn't in the library all of yesterday, because I asked Ginny, who was! She said that she didn't see her."

"Well what should we do?" Harry whispered. Ron just shrugged his shoulders as Hermione slid in to her seat.

XXX

"Wow" Harry exclaimed as he walked out of the classroom a while later. "I don't usually enjoy Transfiguration, but that lesson was so, erm…so…"

"Bloody brilliant! Interesting, fascinating, best one ever?" interjected an excited Ron.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, exactly what I was thinking. The way things just blow up if you do it wrong! Volatile metabolic mutations are the best thing that we've ever learned! What do you think Hermione?" There was no answer. "Hermione?" Harry and Ron began turning around looking in all directions for their friend. Harry looked quizzically up at Ron. "Where is she?"

"I dunno," Ron replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, she couldn't have gotten past us—we would have seen her. So let's retrace our steps, she's got to still be in this corridor." Ron nodded his head in consent. The two boys began to trek back down the hall, slowly calling out the name of their friend.

After a couple of minutes, Ron called out a very pitiful sounding "Hermione" which was quickly followed by a disgruntled sigh. "Harry, this is ridiculous! She's clearly not here!"

Yeah, I know. That leaves only one place that she could be—back in the classroom." Despite how wonderful the lesson had been, Ron looked rather glum at the idea of willingly going in to a classroom outside of class time.

"Okay," he mumbled and the two boys approached the closed door to the classroom. They stood silently in front of the barred room for a moment. They turned to each other, nodded, and Harry reached his hand out and briefly and timidly knocked on the door. There was a slight pause before the door was opened by an unsmiling Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley," she intoned in her stern voice. "I was wondering when the two of you would notice the absence of Miss Granger." She nodded towards a desk. Following her gaze, Harry and Ron saw Hermione asleep, her head resting gently on her arms. Harry turned back to McGonagall.

"Professor, I—" he began before being cut off.

"I don't want to know anything Mr. Potter. Just make sure that Miss Granger is alright." Harry and Ron both nodded.

The two young men walked over to their slumbering friend. Harry reached out his hand and gently shook her shoulder. "Hermione," he called. She continued to sleep. He shook her harder. "Hermione," he said with more force. Still, she did not even stir.

"Oh please," mumbled Ron to himself before yelling "HERMIONE WAKE UP NOW!" Hermione woke with a start, while Harry and Professor McGonagall glared at Ron.

"Was that really necessary Mr. Weasley?" asked a less than impressed Professor.

Ron had the grace to look slightly embarrassed, while murmuring something that sounded an awful lot like "Well it worked didn't it?" Professor McGonagall pinned him with her shrewd stare. Ron began shuffling his feet nervously. Meanwhile, Harry was helping a startled Hermione out of her chair.

"What happened?" she asked thickly.

"You fell asleep, dear," McGonagall told her in a softer, soothing tone. Hermione nodded. Then it hit her.

"I missed a whole class period! Oh, no, oh, no. I'll never make it up!" She began to look around frantically.

"'S'okay Mione," Ron said brightly. "Harry and I took good notes. You can copy them." He shot a smirk at Harry. It felt good to reverse their roles once in a while. Hermione smiled.

"Thanks guys! You're the best!" Harry and Ron smiled sheepishly.

"Alright now," the Professors brisk manner was returning. "You better hurry along to your next lesson—oh you have a break right now, correct?" The trio nodded. "Well, than hurry along to your break." The three friends smiled at her then began to head out the door. "Oh, and Miss Granger," she called after them. The three friends stopped walking. "_Do_ try and get sleep before my class." Hermione blushed and nodded mutely. Then she and her friends slipped out of the door, closing it softly behind them.

They walked silently down the corridor for a couple of minutes before Hermione started rubbing her neck. "Merlin," she whispered. "I can't believe that I fell asleep in Transfiguration! I missed a whole lesson, and now my neck hurts like the dickens." Harry and Ron simultaneously stopped walking, forcing her to do the same. Hermione looked back and forth between the grim faces of her two best friends. She opened her mouth to say something, but was forestalled by Harry, who quickly cut in with,

"Hermione. You've been looking ill since we got back to school a week ago, you haven't been in the common room at all, or seemingly the library either, you've been almost avoiding me and Ron, and now you fell asleep in class. Tell us what's going on!"

XXX

**A/N: Okay, that's it for now. I'm really sorry it took so long to update. I will try to get the next one out sooner. Now that you've read, please review!**


	4. Explanations

Beyond the Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other names, places, or ideas related to the world of Harry Potter. They are the property of J.K. Rowling.**

**XXX**

**A/N: Okay guys, I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter! Sorry for the delay, but I almost stopped writing—I got my first flame. It was for a different fic, but when someone tells you that you are the "most horrible author in the world" it sort of dampens your desire to continue writing. Despite that, I decided to persevere, so now I bring you:**

Chapter 4: Explanations

Hermione flushed under the scrutiny of her two male compatriots. She began to nervously start twisting and tearing at an unfortunate piece of parchment that she had been holding. She clearly had no desire to tell the boys what was going on. Her eyes shifted back and forth between the determined faces of her friends.

"Well…I…," she began. Then in a flash, she made to dart between the two boys and momentarily escape her inquisition. Unfortunately, she had miscalculated the reaction time of her friends. Harry's Quidditch skills kicked in and he managed to grab Hermione by the waist.

"Oh, no you don't!" Harry hissed at her. "Ron, if you please?"

Harry nodded his head towards Hermione's arm, which was flailing about quite dangerously. Ron picked up on Harry's message and grabbed her wayward appendage before it could cause Harry any damage.

This did not seem to deter Hermione, who began to kick back against Harry's shins, in much the same way as a donkey might have.

"Harry James Potter! Put me down this instant!" Her yells echoed hollowly around the empty corridor.

"I don't think so Hermi—oof!" Harry grunted as Hermione landed a particularly painful blow to his left leg. "Ron!" Harry had to raise his voice quite loudly to be heard over the still yelling Hermione.

"Oh, right," Ron mumbled as he began fumbling around in his robes. His eyes lightened as his hand curled around his wand. He quickly pulled it out and pointed it at his friend. "_Silencio_!"

Hermione's screams stopped instantly, as a look of shock crossed her face. The distraction of being mildly cursed by one of her best friends also rendered her unable to concentrate on kicking Harry. After a moment had passed and it did not appear that Hermione would start kicking him again, Harry flashed Ron a smile and said,

"Not the spell that I was thinking of, but it proved to be quite effective."

Ron returned Harry's grin. "So, mate, what do we do with her now?" Ron gestured towards Hermione with the arm that wasn't currently bruising her wrist.

"Well," Harry began, "we find some place private and make her talk to us."

"Right!" answered Ron cheerfully. With that, the two boys began to practically drag Hermione down the halls.

XXX

Ron and Harry forced Hermione to sit down on the middle of a couch in front of an empty fire place. It turned out that Harry's idea of somewhere "private" was the Gryffindor common room. As if in a show of support towards Harry and Ron, the room, which still wasn't what one would generally consider to be private, was deserted except for the three of them.

"Okay, Hermione," Harry began, "I am going to remove the spell, but I don't want you to start yelling again. Ron and I are only concerned about your welfare. We're doing this to you for your own good. You need to talk to us. Alright?"

Hermione slowly nodded her head in defeat.

"Ready?" Harry asked Ron. Ron nodded. Both he and Harry tightened the grip that they had on Hermione's wrist. The boys sat down on the couch on either side of her. The two leaned in close to her as if her flight mechanism was somehow connected to the use of her voice.

Ron raised his wand back up so that it was once again pointing at Hermione. "_Finite Incantatem_," he whispered hoarsely.

There was a pregnant moment of silence before Hermione opened her mouth. "You know, you guys can let go of my wrists now." Harry looked at her with suspicion. "I promise I won't run again," she continued. Harry still looked at her with distrust. Hermione was beginning to become impatient.

"For goodness sakes, Harry! I promise I won't run again," she repeated her earlier statement emphatically. "Normally I wouldn't mind holding hands with you two," her voice was dripping with sarcasm, "but I do not appreciate having you morons act as human tourniquets. I would very much like to retain the use of all my extremities. As it is, I can no longer feel the fingers on my right hand!"

"Okay, okay," Ron said placatingly as he and Harry slowly pulled their hands away from her. "No need to get your knickers in a twist."

Hermione shot him a withering look as she began to slowly massage her red wrists.

"Er, sorry about that Herms," Harry mumbled while looking at her swollen joints. "I guess Ron and I just got a little carried away." Both his and Ron's cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"It's okay Harry." Hermione flashed him a wan smile. "I understand that you and Ron are just concerned about me…and if you should get a little overly exuberant while showing your concern, then I suppose I will just have to understand."

Harry sighed in obvious relief that Hermione had forgiven them so easily. Ron stretched out his arm along the back of the couch and pulled her in to a one-armed hug.

"You're the best Hermione!" Ron exclaimed with quiet enthusiasm. Hermione snorted at the boys' about-face in attitude in regards to her.

Harry and Ron exchanged a quizzical look, but neither decided that it would to be worth it to ask her what she found amusing. Harry let her moment of levity continue on for a few more seconds before he leaned in again, a serious expression on his face. "Okay Hermione. You need to tell us what's up!"

Hermione let out a long sigh and began to worriedly rub her hand back and forth across her eyes. "It was a bet." Her voice was low and hollow.

Ron and Harry exchanged a confused look over her head.

"Sorry Hermione," Ron began, "but we couldn't quite make that out."

Hermione sprang to her feet in an agitated show of frustration. She began to pace in front of the fireplace, her arms flailing about her, gesticulating wildly.

"I said that it was a bet! For goodness sakes, I am in this mess because of a stinking, lousy bet! Ohhh, and that dumb cow Lavender Brown. It's all her fault…well it's mostly her fault. Okay, I'll admit that I am largely to blame, but still!"

Harry and Ron sat back further in to the couch. Hermione had reached full rant mode and could not be easily interrupted. They knew from experience that they should just let her carry on for awhile and hope that she would answer all of their questions.

"I mean, honestly," Hermione continued "what was it to them? Why should they care? They're a stupid, shallow bunch of girls and Lavender's the stupidest of the bunch! But I'm even more stupid for letting them get to me like that. How hard would it have been for me to ignore them? I thought it was harmless, but then Lavender came up with that bet and I was curious. You know my desire to know everything?"

Here she turned to look at the boys. "Um," said Harry. However, it didn't really appear that Hermione had wanted an answer as she resumed her frantic pacing.

"Yes, exactly, Harry. I couldn't agree with you more. It _is_ my greatest weakness."

Harry shot Ron a look that clearly said, "Did I say that?" Ron merely shrugged.

"Oh, but, oh that reward. I couldn't just turn it down! It's what I've always wanted. Well, it's what I've wanted since third year when I first discovered Arithmancy. But then, you see—"

"Hermione!" Harry stood up and shouted her name. "Hermione!" he shouted again. When Hermione still did not seem to realize that her "rapt" audience was no longer listening, Harry marched over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Hermione Granger, what the heck are you talking about!"

Hermione stared stupidly up at Harry.

"Huh?" she asked her eyes slightly unfocused as if she had just received a severe _Obliterate_.

Harry slowly released her. In a calmer voice, he reiterated, "Hermione, we have no clue what you're talking about. Please, start at the beginning." Hermione glanced over at Ron, who was still on the sofa, he was nodding emphatically.

"Alright" Hermione breathed out slowly. "Harry, if you'll take your seat?" Harry quickly obliged by returning to his place on the couch.

"Well," Hermione resumed talking, "this all began in June, right after we had finished all of the exams. The girls and I…" Hermione trailed off as she spotted Ron's lifted eyebrow. "Yes Ron?"

"Well, I was just wondering which girls you meant when you said 'girls'."

"Oh, well I meant Parvati, Lavender, Abigail, and Gwendolyn. What other girls do I ever mean?"

"Well, I, uh…" Ron began.

"Never mind, Ron. So, the five of us were staying up late in our dormitory talking. Well, to be honest, the other girls were talking and I was going over my Arithmancy final. I couldn't help but hear what the other girls were talking about. It wasn't long before they dragged me in to their conversation."

Here Hermione paused, as if unsure what to say next.

"Er…what were they talking about, Hermione?" prompted Harry.

Hermione's face flushed bright red. She flopped onto the end of the couch next to Harry and buried her head in her hands. When no answer was forthcoming, Harry again prompted her. "Hermione? What were the girls talking about?"

Hermione slowly brought her head up to the boys' eye level. She cleared her throat and concisely said, "Sex. They were talking about sex."

Upon hearing her declaration, Ron promptly burst into a fit of giggles. Hermione shot him a withering look. Harry reached behind him and pulled out a pillow which he then used to box Ron about the ears.

"Grow up you prat!" He glared at Ron. He then turned calmly to Hermione. "Please, continue." He said with a wave of his hand. Hermione snorted at his courtly manner.

"So, the girls were talking about sex. Actually, they were waxing rather long on the subject. They had discussed their favorite positions, their favorite sex toys, their sexiest negligee…well, you get the idea. Eventually, the talk turned to when and with whom they had lost their virginity. After everyone had discussed it—in minute detail, no less, the vultures then turned to me. 'Hermione," Parvati said in a sing-song voice. 'Tell us about your first time.' I looked up from my Arithmancy notes and coldly replied, 'I'm still a virgin.' Well you should have seen their reactions! It was as if I had said that I was really Celestina Warbeck in disguise. There was shocked silence at first, then there was squealing and giggling…and…" Hermione trailed off and released a heart-felt shudder.

"Anyways, Parvati asked why I hadn't had sex yet. I told her that I had no desire to befoul myself with any boy in the school. They then tried to explain just what exactly I was missing out on. When this did nothing to sway me, Lavender expressed the opinion that no one would have me."

"Oh no she dih-ent!" intoned Ron while snapping his fingers. This earned him a weird look from Harry and Hermione. "Well," he mumbled, "I heard that's what American girls say when they're trying to be supportive of one another, you know? Next Hermione should say 'Oh yes she dih-id.' And then I would say, "Oh, hold my weave grrr."

Thinking that his friend had gone slightly nutters, Harry asked, "Okay, but what does it mean?"

Ron shrugged. "I haven't the foggiest. I was just trying to relate to Hermione as a girl would."

"Um, thanks Ron." There was an awkward pause. "Well, Lavender's comment made me really mad so I told her that she was dead wrong. She then told me to 'prove it.' I said, 'Why should I?' That made her think for a moment. She then said, 'I bet you that you can't get laid before the end of next school year.' So I said 'What's in it for me?' 'Well,' she said, clearly stalling. She then looked down at my notes. 'You like Arithmancy, right?' I was thrown by the subject change, but I told her that yes, it was my favorite subject.

"'Okay,' she went on 'so you know that my family owns Arithmantic Computations and Permutations Inc.?' I nodded my head slowly. 'Well, if you win the bet, then I will guarantee you an apprenticeship as soon as you graduate from Hogwarts.' Man, after she said that I was practically salivating. Do you know how hard those are to come by?" At the blank expressions on the faces of her two friends, Hermione continued.

"Well, they're very hard to come by. I was ready to agree to the bet right then and there. But then I thought to ask something. I said, 'If I lose, what do you get?' She smiled one of the creepiest smiles that I have ever seen. She then said real quietly, 'Ron Weasley's virginity."

Ron gasped and it was Harry's turn to bust up laughing.

"You said no, right?" asked Ron in a choked voice.

"Weeeeel," wheedled Hermione. "It was really too good of a deal to pass up. I agreed to the bet and Lavender and I sealed it with our wands."

"So Hermione," Harry gasped out between peals of laughter. "Have you won the bet yet?"

"Er, therein lies the problem Harry. I've decided that it really isn't worth it to lose my virginity when I'm not ready," here she blushed scarlet, "so that's what I've been doing recently; researching ways to break a magical bet without losing it."

"But Hermione," said a very white Ron, "you _can't_ break a magical bet without losing it."

"So I've discovered," replied Hermione as she reached into her bag and hefted out a very large, very old looking book entitled "Magical Bets or Magical Beatings: A History of Wizardkind's Simplest Form of Gambling." The two boys gaped at the book.

"Where'd you get a thing like that?" Harry asked conversationally.

Hermione smiled slightly. "The library. They really do have a book on everything."

"Ahh, I see." Harry smiled back at her.

"Excuse me for a minute." Ron waved a hand at himself to get their attention. "I appear to be the only one with something to really lose here. I can't believe you Hermione! You're supposed to be the sensible one. How could you do this to me?"

"I wasn't thinking clearly. Lavender's offer was just—I mean, it's what I've always wanted!"  
"Hermione, I don't think you understand. My virginity is not…fodder for bets! It's not some award to be won. I, er, I mean that that would be the case…that is if I still even had my virginity…" he trailed off, intercepting the look shared by his two best friends. "What? Is it so hard to believe—"

"Yes!" Harry and Hermione yelled at once. "Ron," Harry continued, "we're your best mates. Don't you think we would know if….you had…um…lost your ability to touch unicorns?."

Ron sighed. "I suppose so."

"Ron, I apologize, I'm really sorry!" cried Hermione

"I may not be happy about it," he replied, "but I suppose I can understand the allure of the apprenticeship. I mean," he quickly added, "I suppose I can understand its allure for _you_."

"So then," Harry said bringing them back on topic. "What are we going to do about this whole mess?"

"There's only one thing we can do," Ron stated firmly.

"What's that?" asked Harry.

"Get Hermione laid."


End file.
